Dreams or Future Reality?
by MihealandMail4ever
Summary: What if one the gang got warnings about that horrible two weeks before they happened? But he couldn't figure them out? Will things still end the same way?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Outsiders. That right belongs to S.E. Hinton. Thank you for creating these characters.

_Hot, it felt like an inferno on his back. He could see the smoke around all around him and hear the fire crackling in his ears. He couldn't figure out where he was, and why he wasn't getting burned. A small noise behind him, made him whirl around. There were 4 or 5 kids there. _

"_Hey, where are we?" He asked going over to them. None of them answered, they didn't even look at him. He scowled and snapped his fingers in front of one of the girl's faces, she didn't even blink. He reached for her to shake but his hands passed right through her. He retreated in surprise and looked down at himself. _

_The shattering of wood broke him out of his reverie. The two boys that came that climbed in surprised him. What did they think they would accomplish? They were being stupid and risking their lives. _

_They put the kids out the window safely. He realized the roof was going to collapse on them, he nearly yelled in anger at their stupidity. They were probably going to die. _

_He saw the blond one climb out the window and sighed in relief that relief turned to terror in a few seconds when a burning beam hit the other boy on the back and he screamed in pain. The yell made his skin crawl. _

_A third person climbed in through the window and cursed when he saw what was wrong. Despite his angry demeanor, he made sure that he was gentle when he moved the beam so not to injure the boy further. His arm got burnt a little but nothing serious. They both made it out before the building collapsed. After that, everything went black._

_______________________________________________________________________________

Gasping for breath and reeling from his nightmare, Sodapop Curtis sat straight up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was too early for him to be up for work, but he knew that he wouldn't fall back asleep. He laid there and looked up at the ceiling. It got boring after 5 minutes so he closed his eyes.

When he came around again, his brother Ponyboy wasn't in the room. He could hear the shower running and scowled. Whoever got the shower first got most of the hot water. Most the time, it was Darry, which meant that he was last today and would probably get none.

He groaned and dragged himself into the kitchen. Darry was already there, along with Johnny and Steve. He shook his head and cut himself a slice of cake.

"You okay, Pepsi-Cola? You don't look so good." Darry asked him. He nodded and ate. His mind went back to his nightmare. He couldn't figure out why he had it. But he felt a connection to those boys of that he was certain.

Ponyboy came into the kitchen a few minutes later. His hair was wet and hung in his face, he hadn't greased it yet. He also hadn't gotten completely dressed. He looked over at Soda and smirked.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I'm glad you're finally awake. I thought you would never get up." Pony said getting his own slice of cake and sitting down at the table.

Soda shook his head and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower. He got inside and the mirror was fogged up. He wiped it clean and one of the boys stared back at him. He gasped in surprise and jumped back. He tripped over a towel and went sprawling into the tub. He lay there a few seconds then got up.

Stepping into the shower was nice, the cold water cleared the nightmare from his head. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something just didn't feel right about today.

He shook his head to clear it, and then got dressed for work. Steve would have a tantrum if they were late again so he hurried. But his shoes were missing again.

"Hey Pony?" He called into the living-room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my shoes are?"

"By the front door. You better hurry or you'll be late."

"I'm hurrying." He walked out to the door and slipped his shoes on. Then he joined Steve on the porch to go to work. Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I'm glad you're finally ready Soda."

"Shut up." Soda said smirking. Steve laughed and drove to work.

Soda contemplated his nightmare. Why did he have it the first place? Was it a warning? He scowled when he couldn't answer these questions. He hoped that he would be able to soon. He also wondered why one the boys had been reflected in the mirror in his bathroom. Were they connected?


	2. Chapter 2

Soda was bored. The DX had been slow all day. Steve and him had nothing to do right now. All the cars were finished for the day. He still felt tired from last night's nightmare so he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

_There were four or five Socs and two Greasers, they were in the park. Just like before, he didn't recognize any of the guys but he caught a snippet of their conversation. _

"_**You know what a greaser is? White trash and long greasy hair." **_

"_**You know what a Soc is?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**White trash with Mustangs and Madras." **_

"_**Get him guys."**_

_The next thing he knew one of the boys was being shoved underwater in the fountain repeatedly. The other guy had been kicked a few times and left on the grass by the merry-go-round. _

_Soda had never felt so helpless, the one kid could be killed before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing to help. It angered him because greasers were supposed to help each other. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other kid pull a switchblade out of his pocket and start toward the soc-bastards. He stabbed the lead one in the chest and the rest ran off. Then he pulled his friend out of the fountain and laid him on the sidewalk in front of the fountain. _

Soda felt his shoulder being shaken so he opened his eyes, Steve was standing over him.

"What's up Stevie?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to join us again. You've been asleep for hours, it's after closing time Soda." 

"I was asleep that long?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well we should probably go then."

"I think so."  
"I just remembered, today is my parent's anniversary. They're going out for dinner and a movie."

Steve and Soda pulled in the Curtis driveway. The truck was already gone, indicating that the parents were gone. Darry was standing on the porch with his arms crossed. Soda rolled his eyes but got of the car and crossed the yard.

"The guys are here for pizza and TV. You better hurry if you want a slice." Darry said pointing with his head. Steve and Soda nodded and ran inside the house.

Ponyboy was sitting on the couch laughing at Two-bit. He was sprawled on the floor and Dally was sitting on him. Johnny had a small smile on his face as well. He was sitting at the kitchen table.

Soda grabbed a half-full glass and threw it at Two-bit, wetting him. Two-bit spluttered but was unable to do anything because of Dally. Soda laughed and dropped down on the couch beside his brother. A few seconds later, Darry was sitting on the other side of him.

Everyone froze when a knock on the door sounded. There was a policeman on the other side and he looked nervous.


End file.
